


Alone and hungry

by Sianlouise_cumberbitch



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Dom Jim, Dom/sub, F/M, Sub Amy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianlouise_cumberbitch/pseuds/Sianlouise_cumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy had been alone for a long time, then Jim found her and changed the way she saw the world for a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amy hadn't really settled down since she left the Doctor and the TARDIS, or rather the Doctor and the TARDIS left her. She'd kept moving around, not staying anywhere for too long. She was in London when he found her. She was sat outside a little café when he came up to her and offered her a drink. 

He looked so kind and trustworthy. The irish accent stood out a mile against the english drone of the crowds of people that were constantly moving. She wasn't to know who he really was. What he really was. After they had what she confirmed to be the worst cup of tea, he invited her to his flat. But she wasn't prepared for what she was confronted with when she got there. 

Surveillance photos taped across walls of two men, one tall, incredibly slim man with dark curls and one shorter man with cropped sandy hair. She turned around.  
"Who- who are they?"  
The man smiled at the floor.  
"They're interests of mine, but they don't concern you. Not yet at least, Miss Amelia Pond"  
He reached a hand out and rested it on her shoulder as he said her name. She tried to move back but he held on, and pushed her towards a black leather arm chair.  
"Sit down Amy"  
Amy grabbed his hand and threw it from her shoulder.  
"How do you know my name? Who are you anyway?"  
"Predictable questions. I'm Jim Moriarty, and I know your name, because you are my new interest. Now sit down."  
Those end three words were spoken with venom and Amy, (who had been trying to find a way past Jim and to the door) immediately complied.  
"Ah there's a good girl"  
Jim sat on the arm of the chair and stroked her bright ginger hair.  
"Now then Amy, you recognised those men on the wall. The shorter one in particular"  
Amy simply nodded in response  
"He's been keeping an eye on you. He's a doctor you see and he's been giving you food, remember, whenever he goes into that café, he comes out with something for you to eat."  
Jim stood up and started to pace the floor.  
"He's going to notice when you're missing, and he'll beg Mycroft to check the CCTV footage to find out where you've gone"  
Jim wandered out into the kitchen and Amy sensed an opportunity and slowly stood up and edged towards the door.  
"I don't understand what this has to do with me though. Why am I your new interest?"  
Jim suddenly appeared behind her and Amy became aware of a hand gun being pressed into the small of her back.  
"You are my method of manipulation Amelia. Doctor Watson's developed something of a crush on you, and now he'll come running to save you, and straight into my trap. I can see now I can't trust you to stay where I put you just yet, so go into the bedroom and I'll see if I can train you up a bit".


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, Amy walked into the bedroom. It was minimalistic, but chic. From the small amount of time she'd spent with Jim, she'd expected nothing less.  
"Sit on the bed"  
Amy hesitated but felt him dig the gun into her back and decided that there would be a better time to fight back, so she sat on the bed. Suddenly she was blinded, as Jim wrapped a piece of black silk across her eyes.  
"You're a feisty one you," he whispered in her ear "and I'd rather you didn't have the advantage of being able to see what I'm doing."  
Amy rolled her eyes under her blindfold, but at the same time her heart was pounding. This man had essentially abducted her, but she'd gone with him willingly. A complete stranger, and she'd willingly run off with him. Some things really don't change. She felt her hands being tied behind her back with rope. That was going to give her serious friction burn if she tried to move around

"Okay, now this is how this is going to work Amy. You're going to stand up"  
Amy cautiously stood, ensuring she was balanced before taking a step away from the edge of the bed.  
"Good girl. Now you're going to stand very still, and in complete silence. Do you understand?"  
Amy nodded, trying to take on board his instructions. This man was clearly a complete nutjob, but maybe this could be interesting, perhaps even fun. Jim smiled at her conformation, and walked around the room, picking up objects and putting them down, heightening Amy's anticipation as she relied entirely on her hearing. He crept up behind her, and with one hand, he brushed her hair over her right shoulder, smirking as Amy flinched at his touch.  
"Naughty girl. I told you to stand still"

Jim walked to a chest of drawers at the foot of the bed, and pulled out a leather whip from the top drawer.  
"You'll learn to obey me- one way or another"  
He cracked the whip, and it sliced through Amy's top. Amy screamed and lunged forwards.  
"BAD GIRL" shouted Moriarty, and he cracked the whip three more times. "Do as you're told!"  
Amy regained her composure and stood up straight, her shoulders back and her head high. Jim cracked the whip once more, aiming this time across the back of her knees, dead legging her, and causing her to collapse to her knees, but she did so almost silently, only allowing a slight whimper to escape from her lips as her knees made contact with the hard floor.

Before Jim had a chance to decide what he was going to do next, there was a knock at the door. Amy's head shot up as she instinctively turned to face the noise. Jim sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
"Enter Sebastian"  
A man dressed in an expensive dark suit walked into the room, taking only two seconds to glance at the pale, blindfolded girl, kneeling on Jim's floor.  
"You have a potential client on the phone sir. She's doing some research over at Baskerville that you might be interested in"  
Jim looked at Amy, then tossed the whip to Seb, who caught it in only one hand.  
"I'll take the call, then I'm going out. I have a meeting with the Ice Man. Do what you want with her. I gave you her file last week- Amelia Pond"  
"Yes Sir, of course"

Sebastian stood to one side, allowing Jim to walk past. He stood there in silence, watching Amy shiver as the draught coming through the door made her cold, until he had heard Jim leave. He then bent down and lifted Amy and gently placed her on the bed, pulling a blanket over her, but making sure to leave her bound and blindfolded.  
"Protocol Amelia. Sleep tight- if he lets you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the books, there wasn't a research facility called Baskerville, but this is based more on BBC Sherlock than the canon ACD Sherlock.  
> Also, sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, but I'm more on top of things now.


End file.
